Snow Sakura
by LighthawkKnight
Summary: She's pretty demanding, but when I'm hanging out with her and her school friends I don't mind; as I get close to them I feel like I'm finding meaning in life that I didn't know I was looking for...


CCS belongs to CLAMP. The visual novel 'Snow Sakura' belongs to Princess Soft.

This is sort of a not-quite-crossover-but-more-of-a-game-adaptation using CCS themes. As such, I really tried to keep the story as faithful as possible but still adding variety. If you haven't guessed already, the story is based on the visual novel "Snow Sakura".

It's been a while since I've last written anything. Hopefully this will get my writer's touch back…

* * *

Introduction:

_My name is Li Syaoran, a regular student with no particular plans for the future - until my parents left for Hawaii on a business trip last fall, leaving me in the care of my uncle in the wintry countryside of Hokkaido._

_Small-town life on Japan's northern island didn't have time to get dull, as from the moment I got there I was reunited with my cousin and childhood friend Chiharu. She's pretty demanding, but when I'm hanging out with her and her school friends I don't mind; as I get close to them I feel like I'm finding meaning in life that I didn't know I was looking for._

_Legend says there is a flower that blooms here in the depth of winter... as the twilight deepens and a snowflake melts in the palm of my hand, I stand with a beautiful girl by my side. Will we be able to uncover its mystery in this fleeting moment?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Time of First Meetings**

_A dream… I'm seeing a dream. I don't know how… but somehow I know._

_Why am I here? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Is this a distant memory of the past? Looking around… I was in a land filled with the blankness of white. The color of snow, the color of light, the color of nothingness…_

_I here some sounds… light, crunchy footsteps in the snow. Turning my attention to where I heard the sounds, I see a small figure come into view. It came closer, and still closer, until I see the shape of a little girl, with long flowing hair… her face somehow hidden from my view._

"Do you know about the Snow Sakura?" _the girl suddenly said._

_Snow Sakura?_

"Once a year, its flowers bloom in the chill of winter."

_Even though it's a Sakura tree?_

"Yes, even though it's a Sakura tree."

_Sakura trees only bloom in the spring, you know._

"Normal Sakura trees, yes. But this one blooms in the winter, so it's called the Snow Sakura."

_That sounds like the name of some kind of cheap sake._

"No way! Haha, you're not romantic at all!"

_But there's no way such a Sakura tree could exist._

"It does too exist! I saw it with my own eyes!"

_Really?_

"Uh huh! I'll show you! Come over here!" _The girl started running._

_Hey, wait! I don't even know your name yet…_

"Ehehe, that's right." _She stopped, and turned around, her face still hidden from my sight._

_Tell me your name._

"Okay. My name is…"

_Your name is?_

"My name is…"

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Ugh…"

Abruptly, I regained consciousness due to a rather annoying sound coming from somewhere behind my head. Without looking, I knew it was the familiar sound of my alarm clock, not that I was happy to hear it or anything.

Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes sleepily. The first thing that came to my eyes was the vision of a burgundy colored ceiling.

"Huh?"

I don't recognize this ceiling. Nor do I recognize this room… For a moment I thought I was still dreaming.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window to make sure. I was in a rural neighborhood… and there was snow as far as the eye could see. There was also snow drifting lightly from above.

"_So much snow…"_

I blinked my eyes, and I pinched myself to get a second opinion. No change at all, and my mind seemed sharp enough.

"_So, it wasn't a dream…"_

I slumped my shoulders dejectedly. Just a few days ago, I was in Hong Kong… the warm air, the tall rows of buildings… But… why am I now in this land of snow?

"_I just don't get it…"_

I buried myself under my blanket once again in hopes that this really would turn out to be a dream. My bed and blankets were nice and warm, in stark contrast to the chilly air in the room.

"Ahhh… this blanket is the greatest!" I said to myself, as I slipped deeper under my cozy coverings.

"What are you mumbling about?" a loud, female voice almost shouted at me. "Come on get up!"

In a swift moment, the blankets were pulled from my body, exposing me to the elements. "AAAHH!!" I yelled. It was incredibly cold!

With my vision unhindered I got a good, clear look at the perpetrator.

"Ch-Chiharu!"

"Don't whine like that!" Chiharu scolded. "You sound pathetic!"

This girl who was standing before me, my blankets in her hand, went by the name of Mihara Chiharu. She's around my age, and I guess she would be considered my cousin. How so? I'm not sure exactly, I believe she's my father's sister's daughter, I think. That would make her half-Chinese and half-Japanese. She has a sli, but taller than average body, due to her mixed heritage; and reddish-brown hair tied in two braided pigtails.

She may look cute, but don't be fooled!

"Come on get up and eat your breakfast!" she continued.

"No way! I'm cold!"

"That's no excuse!"

"I don't want breakfast! I just want to sleep straight through to Saturday morning." I said as I turned my back to her, attempting to go back to sleep despite being sans blanket.

"Stop being such a lazy bum!" Chiharu shouted, and then at the exact same moment, I felt an impact of a fist on the back of my head, followed by a sharp pain resonating at the back of my skull.

"_ITAI!"_ I rolled over and clutched the sore spot.

"When you're in this house, " she said smiling, in a lecture-like tone "…you follow our rules!"

"What rules?" I questioned.

"Rule #1: You must always eat your breakfast. If you don't eat your breakfast, you'll freeze to death!"

"You're lying!"

"Yup, I'm lying." She quickly replied with a smile.

"Why, you…!"

"Did you believe me, just a little bit?"

"No way!"

"Tch, this is why I hate smartasses who grew up in the city."

"Who are you calling a smartass?" I rubbed the back of my head again. Damn, she punches hard.

As I did so, I thought about Chiharu's last comment. For my entire life I was raised in the city, and I am a certified city-dweller. And here I am, in the middle of this rural, no where near urban town in the middle of the frozen island of Japan known as Hokkaido, with weather that I'm not even used to.

"_Will I be able to survive this place?"_ I thought to myself, having doubts. "_I wonder why this had to happen anyway…This isn't a dream isn't it? It sure seems like a dream." _

I stared up at the ceiling. I really don't recognize the ceiling at all.

Of course, there's a real back story to why exactly I am here. It began about a week ago…

* * *

_**1 Week Ago**_

_**Hong Kong, Li Residence**_

A young man, namely me, was on his way home from school… another dull, lecture-filled school day in the books.

However, when I opened the door, I was in for a shock.

First of all, all of the furniture was gone; and the house was totally empty! In addition, my mother and father were nowhere to be seen. All that remained in the house was a note lying on the floor.

Naturally, in my confusion I read the note. It said…

_To my stupid son,_

_I know this is sudden, but my business transferred me overseas._

_I'm going to Hawaii. We'll be there for a full year. Your mother is very happy!_

_We were going to bring you with us, but you've been kind of a wiseass lately, so we decided to leave you behind._

_I've left everything else to my brother-in-law in Hokkaido. Your school transfer has already been taken care of. Pack your bags and go to Hokkaido. There's enough money to pay for the fare taped to the back of this letter._

_- Dad_

_P.S. Be strong!_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"So in other words, you were abandoned." Chiharu said with a smile.

"Ugh, I guess you could put it that way." I replied half-depressingly.

"That's depressing all right. You probably had friends back at your old school."

"I don't care about that." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, what's this?" Chiharu said somewhat surprisingly "You don't seem to be taking it very hard."

"I went to an all boys' school, you see. I'm actually glad to get away from there." I answered, truthfully meaning everything I said.

"I see_…_Well anyway, I guess there's nothing that can be done about that now. And _tou-chan_ is strangely happy about the whole thing too."

"Takeaki_-san_ does seem happy doesn't he?"

Mihara Takeaki is my father's sister's husband -- In other words, my uncle. He's taking care of me now. He runs an inn here in this small rural town we live in called Yukito. Or rather, he DID run an inn…

"Well, speak of the devil…" Chiharu said, looking to her side.

I looked where she was staring. Uncle was standing before me.

"SYAORAN!_ARE YOU AWAKE!?_" my uncle literally shouted, forcing me up and wrapping me up like a bear. I could have sworn I heard some ribs break when he hugged me.

"Urgh!" I winced.

"I leave you alone overnight and you've gotten so big already!" he said in a really energetic tone. "Why, you!!"

"_Oji-san_… I can't breathe…"

"When was the last time we met? Ten hours ago? Eight? It's been too long!"

"_Oji-san_… You're crushing me…"

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you, too!" he continued, seemingly ignorant of my plight. _"I'm not happy! I'm suffocating!"_

"See? He's overjoyed!" Chiharu said happily.

"Chiharu… stop him…!!" I managed to barely breathe out.

"Sure;_tou-chan_, Syaoran just woke up."

"Oh, I see!" my uncle said, finally releasing me from the jaws of death. "Time for breakfast then!" he exclaimed, suddenly scooped me up into his arms.

"_What kind of beastly strength does he have!?"_

* * *

_**Mihara Residence, Living room**_

"Have a seat!" My uncle put me down on an empty spot near the table. "There's no need to hold back. This is just a shabby old shut-down inn. Let everything hang out!"

"You shouldn't talk about your own home like that!" Chiharu sat down, grinning sarcastically.

"Oh? The inn is closed?" I asked. "I thought it was only temporarily closed for the winter."

"_Are.._I didn't tell you?" Chiharu was mildly surprised.

"_Iie_, I haven't heard a thing."

"Well, we weren't getting any customers…" my uncle explained, "So I decided to close up shop last summer.

"The waitress who worked here quit as well." Chiharu added in "So now _tou-chan_ and I live here all alone.

"_All alone huh? Oh that's right…" _My aunt, Chiharu's mother, passed away ten years ago. So I guess with me here, we're a family of three.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Hm? Chiharu, could you get the phone, please?" my uncle said.

"Sure thing!" Chiharu replied, and left the room.

"So, what do you think?" my uncle suddenly said to me.

"Huh? About what?"

"About Chiharu! Don't you think she's grown? You know, like BOOM and BAM…"

"_BOOM and BAM?"_

"… hmm, well… Maybe not quite." My uncle continued. "I don't know who she takes after, but her breasts sure haven't grown an inch! Eh?"

**WHACK!**

"Gah!"

"Don't be so rude!!" Chiharu told her father, looking slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, the phone! It's for you!"

"Ow ow ow ow" Uncle left the room, rubbing his head.

"Syaoran, when he does stuff like that, you should put him in some wrestling holds!"

"There's no way I could do that!" I explained. The memory of him carrying me like a feather was still fresh in my mind.

"Oh, come on…" Chiharu mused as she plopped down on the floor.

"_Now that you mention it, maybe she has grown up a bit. Too bad her breasts haven't…" _ I thought. I think it's been a couple years since the last time I visited to this place.

"Hm? Did you say something?" she asked me from the ground.

"Nope, not a thing." I replied neutrally. _"She'd kill me if I said that out loud."_

"By the way…" Chiharu said sitting back up. "…that call was from Sakuragaoka_Gakuen_."

"Sakuragaoka Gakuen… you mean your school?" That was the school that I transferred to a mere five days ago, which Chiharu happens to attend as well. I had a major gripe about it though…

"That school is too far away." I complained to her.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed. "It's only about twenty kilometers or so!"

_Twenty kilometers_? "Like I said…"

"There are trains there, you know! Though… they only leave a few times a day…"

Yes, this town was about as far in the boondocks as you could get: Yukito town. Population: 88. It's actually more of a village than a town.

_**Ka ta ka ta ka ta**_

Hearing his footsteps, my uncle came back. "Syaoran, I know you just woke up, but I want you to go to school and deliver these papers." He handed some papers to me, which looks like class registration forms for me.

"Along the way, you can pick up your _seifuku_. Chiharu, go with him."

"Okay." She replied.

"But…" I started complaining. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"You have three seconds."

"……"

* * *

I put on the thickest jacket I had and went outside.

"IT'S FREEZING!" I immediately said as I took a step outside the door.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu said somewhat annoyed. "It's cold because we're in Hokkaido. Quit complaining!"

Yeah, it's true we live in Hokkaido, but… it's still really cold! It's so cold that…

"Well, let's go! Follow me."

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I followed her down the snowy path, hands folded in front of me trembling.

Eventually we reached the train station, just in time to catch the Hokkaido_Densha_ Line (for lack of better term, that's what most people call it). The trains that run on this line is the only form of transit available for the town of Yukito, unless you have a car. As Chiharu said, the train only passes by a few times a day, so you really have to be sure you be on time, lest you wait a few hours or so.

The train itself looked really old and shabby. It runs on diesel fuel, the floor is made of wood, and there's even an old gas heater inside the car. It's like I went back in time or something.

"_Will I really be able to survive this world?"_ I thought miserably.

* * *

_**Sakuragaoka Gakuen**_

After almost an hour on the train, we finally arrived at our destination: Sakuragaoka Academy. Since the station is really close to the school's front gate, I got my first look as soon as I stepped out of the car.

The school building actually looks pretty decent. It had the standard three-floor design, and the construction is rather old-fashioned; but it's got flavor. The way the architecture was designed in relation with the courtyard and the front entrance seemed pleasing to the eye. The color of the paint complimented the snow pretty well also. I have to admit I was surprised, I was expecting far worse for a school this far out in Hokkaido.

"Right over there." Chiharu pointed at a window on the second floor. "That's the faculty office for our year."

We entered the main building, and I started walking through the school with her. I looked out the window to see some scenery, and noticed something odd about the windows.

"Huh?"

"_Nani?_" inquired Chiharu.

"These windows have two layers of glass…"

"Eh? You just noticed that?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Most windows in Hokkaido are made like that" she explained.

"Why? Because it's so cold?"

"Hmm… Well, I guess that's one reason. But it's actually because icicles fall down and break them."

"_Icicles? This is a very strange world indeed."_

"Come on, lets go." Chiharu said, as she quickened her pace.

* * *

_**Sakuragaoka Gakuen**_

_**Faculty Office**_

As we entered the faculty office, the smell of burning kerosene filled the air. _"Even the air conditioning is old fashioned." _I immediately thought.

"_Sensei!_He's here." Chiharu said in a loud tone. Chiharu and I looked around, no response.

"_Sensei!_Mizuki-_sensei!_" Chiharu yelled out once again.

…..

"GEH! Y-yes?! I'm awake!! I'm not sleeping!!" said a surprised, high-pitched voice from the far side of the room.

"He's here!" Chiharu said back.

"_Ara ara ara! Maa maa maa!" _she glowingly said as we made eye contact, and started to approach us. Then, all of a sudden…

**CRASH! THUD!**

… there was a sudden crash…

"Kyaa!"

….and a dull "thud" of a body hitting the ground.

"Owwww…"

"….are you okay" Chiharu asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay!_…_Ah.. owww…" she replied back, getting back up, but still wincing.

"_This sensei…" _I thought. _"… is a klutz."_

"I'm sorry for calling you all the way out here on a Sunday" the teacher said with a smile, bowing her head slightly.

She has a very kind smile… the smile of Mizuki Kaho. She's my homeroom teacher, and she teaches Japanese History. She's a major ditz though; You might say she's a few cards short of a full deck.

"Here's the paperwork you wanted from _tou-chan_." Chiharu said as she handed the papers to my homeroom teacher.

"Yes this is it…"

"_Sensei…_you've got some drool on your chin." I looked at her face, and indeed saw some drool. I tried really hard to contain a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh, my!" Mizuki-sensei said, running back to her desk and grabbing a tissue. wipe wipe

"Ah hahahaha. I must look like quite a mess. Let's see… Here's your new _seifuku!"_Mizuki-sensei then proceeded to hand me my school uniform. "Please wear it starting tomorrow!"

I reached out to receive my uniform, and in the process of doing so, my hand brushed against hers. _"It's so soft…"_

"Th-Thank you very much!" I told her, a little too hastily for comfort. Of course when I glanced at Chiharu, she immediately noticed.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked me with a sly smile.

"Shut up!"

"_God, I went to an all boys school before, so this is all new to me!"_

"Li-kun, please hold still for a moment…" Mizuki-sensei requested as she closed the distance between us. Suddenly, Mizuki-sensei began to run her hands all over my body.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing!" My face was turning red.

"While you're here, I'm going to take your measurements for your gym clothes" she explained, while continuing her task. "Let's see… your inseam is…" Wait a minute, her hand is dangerously close to my…

"AHHHH!!" I shouted out in surprise, jumping back.

"AHH?!" Mizuki-sensei yelled back equally.

"Hey, you're not supposed to move!" scolded Chiharu.

"B-but…" I began.

"Li-kun," Mizuki-sensei said in a scolding tone as well. "Please hold still!"

Giving in to the inevitable I grunted in agreement, and stood as still as a statue trying hard not to think about what's going on.

"_It's kind of ticklish…"_

Chiharu smirked. "You're not thinking of anything dirty are you?"

"I'm not!!!"

"Okay! All done!" Mizuki-sensei announced, finally releasing me. "Unlike your uniform, your gym clothes are ready-made, so they'll arrive soon."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!" _I said to her bowing, still somewhat flustered.

"No problem!" she smiled back innocently.

After this little escapade, we said our farewells and we left the office. I really did feel a sense of satisfaction… I mean, just last week I was surrounded by males, both students and teachers. I haven't had a female teacher in forever, much less female classmates. I'd probably spend the next year of my school life like that if it hadn't been for moving here. I'm almost grateful that my father…

"…_. My father?"_

"No no no no!" I shouted at no one in particular. _"I hate the guy. I hate the guy. I hate the guy!!" _Of course, the sudden noise made Chiharu jump back in surprise?

"Gaaah….. Syaoran what the hell was that about?!"

"… nothing."

* * *

_**Sakuragaoken Town**_

After we exited to school, we both headed to the nearby town, which was the closest place of civilization in this frozen landscape. It still had a lot of snow on the ground, but most of it was plowed off to the side, allowing cars and people to go about their business.

It was no Hong Kong, but I felt the familiar feeling of city life that I missed.

"Hey, why are we here again?" I asked my cousin.

"Hm, well, _tou-chan_asked me to buy some vegetables and herbs while we're here. Also, I need to buy a few things for dinner."

With Chiharu and Uncle running the inn on their own back then, I wasn't really surprised that they were culinary adept. Then again, I don't have much to compare upon; anything tastes better than the frozen food I had back home.

"All right, this is the place." We stopped at a place that appeared to be a large family-owned grocery store.

"I'll wait out here. I think I'll get lost if I go inside."

"Hm? You'll be alright if you're with me…" Chiharu replied.

"Nah, I'll probably slow you down."

"Ah… you have a point." I think I got a little pissed off that she agreed so easily. "Then… wait right here okay? Don't go off on your own."

"Hai_okaa-san_." I said in a mock tone. Chiharu looked at me worriedly for a second, then disappeared inside the store.

I sat on a set of benches right outside the store to bide my time. Funny, I wouldn't have thought I would actually offer to stay_outside_rather than go in. However, the town it is a lot warmer here than it is back at Chiharu's place. Also, I probably got used to the cold after being out for almost the whole afternoon.

"_Ne ne Tomoyo-chan…!"_

"_Hmm?"_

I closed my eyes, leaned back a bit, and collected my thoughts a bit. This past week was like something out of a story… a bad-taste slice-of-life story anyway. I mean, my parents virtually left me with no notice and sent me way up here in Japan. Compared to the warmth of Hong Kong, Hokkaido really was like a whole different world.

"_So you've heard about Chiharu-chan's cousin right?"_

"_You mean the one that's transferring to our school?"_

It's not like I was sold off by my parents and was forced to run escape from their creditors so they wouldn't harvest my body parts for the black market or anything… but it's still a shock, and it hasn't left my system yet. I probably go off as being moody to the people I meet here because of that.

"_Yeah, what do you think he'll be like?"_

"_Hmmm…… hey…! Why are you asking me? Could it be… smirk you're going to go after him?"_

Still, good things happened. I'm getting along well with the Miharas, and I finally got away from that all-boys school. Sakuragaoken Academy seems like a nice, friendly, (and co-ed) place, even though I haven't even had my first day there yet.

"_Hoe?… no no! You got it wrong!"_

"_Don't worry I'll help you out… ohohoho"_

I stood up, walked around, closed my eyes and stretched my muscles a bit. So many things are happening… like a huge whirlwind. I wonder what could happen next…

"_Mou,_Tomoyo-_chan_stop it already…" a girl pleaded, closing her eyes and turning sideways to her friend.

"Heh heh… Kyaa! Sakura-_chan_, look out!!"

"Eh…?"

**CRASH!!**

It happened in one swift moment. One second, I was stretching, pondering about my life; then the next second I felt a huge impact on the front of my body and I was free-falling backwards…

**THUD!**

I felt a huge weight land on top of me just as I hit the ground. I started to open my eyes to try to get a sense of what the hell just happened. Am I going to get mugged? Did a bicycle just hit me? However, all I saw were many silky strands of auburn…

"_Ouch… good thing I landed on my butt though."_

Still speechless, I saw the silky strands start to move away from my face and onto the back of a girl's head. What appeared in place was a face of a girl with emerald eyes. It was then when I was literally face to face with the perpetrator. I was thinking of saying something when all of a sudden, I saw her cheeks turn red and tears form in her eyes.

"_Su… su… su…_" she started to say. "_Sumimasen!"_she shouted a little louder than was comfortable, and immediately pulled herself up and did a deep bow.

"Eh… ah…" I stuttered. She was apologizing, I think; though things in my head were a little messed up at the time and I was too confused to respond.

I helped myself up… The person that crashed into me was an auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl. She was shorter than me, and had a small build in general. She was staring at me like she was about to cry. There was another person next to her, girl with long black hair and deep, dark eyes.

"Ummm…. I'm really really sorry I should've watched where I was going but you see my friend said something really really embarrassing so I turned to her but I kept going forward and then… and then… and then… I'm sooo sorry!"

I think I understood her… even though she was talking at lightning speed.

"Please excuse my friend." The black haired girl spoke up, bowing politely. "She really didn't mean to knock you down. She was just… well… thinking too much." She smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it." I laughed nervously. They were both girls that looked to me around my age, so I was kind of uncomfortable and was unsure what to do or say around them.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" said the auburn haired girl in a genuinely worried tone.

"Don't worry! I'm okay!" I assured her.

"Hey by any chance…" the black haired girl said all of a sudden, while looking intently at me "… do you go to Sakuragaoka Gakuen?"

"Ah… well… yes. I just transferred here from Hong Kong last week, and I start tomorrow."

"A transfer student…" the black-haired girl started.

"… from Hong Kong…?" the other one finished.

"Hey Syaoran!!" all of a sudden I heard Chiharu's voice. She was standing right outside of the front door carrying a plastic bag. "What do you want for dinner today? We can have… eh?"

I saw her stop talking as I saw her eyes scanning between me and the two girls.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Chiharu said, pointing at the auburn haired girl. "…Tomoyo-_chan!_..." she said, moving her finger to the black haired one "…What are you doing here?"

At the same I saw… well I know their names to be Sakura and Tomoyo now… I saw the two look between Chiharu and I. I think it took them about 10 seconds before I saw their eyes finally light up. I guess something clicked in their head.

The girl named Tomoyo spoke up. "You must be Chiharu-_chan_'s cousin that she was talking about for the past week or so… Am I wrong?"

"… that's me." I answered a little reluctantly. I think I just saw a spark in the corner of Tomoyo's eyes.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. How do you do?" she introduced herself, performing a polite curtsey. "And this girl here…" she grabbed her auburn-haired friend by the shoulders and pushed her in front of herself.

"My… my name is Kinomoto Sakura." she whispered.

"I guess you two already know who I am… but anyway, my name is Li Syaoran. Pleased to meet you." I tried to say in as cool of a tone as possible.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how I'm going to handle you meeting these two…" Chiharu interrupted. "But it looks like you handled it just fine Syaoran!" She smiled at me.

"Hey… what exactly did you expect to happen anyway…?" I asked.

"Oooh… I don't know… start flipping skirts like a maniac due to being surrounded by guys all your life?"

"I'm not a sex-starved pervert!"

"… it'll get so bad that at home you'll turn your lewd acts to me… and then one night, I suddenly get a 'nighttime visit', and then… and then…!"

"Who would pay a flat-chested girl a nighttime visit?"

"Who are you calling flat-chested?!"

"Hehe…" I heard someone giggle. Chiharu and I turned to find the source…

"You two are really close aren't you?" Tomoyo commented.

"Ehh? N-no… not really." Chiharu said embarrassingly. She seems to have completely forgotten what we were arguing about.

I turned from Chiharu to look at Tomoyo and immediately saw her face right in front of mine.

"Ahhh!" I let out, backing up a bit.

"_Jiiiiiiiii….._" she stared.

"Wh-what is it?" I tried asking her.

"Hmm…"

"………." My cheeks started to flush. This was almost as bad as Mizuki-_sensei_'s "physical". Suddenly, in a swift, near light-speed motion, she zipped right back to Sakura's side.

"I think Li-_kun_is a good person, don't you think so Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah… yes…" Sakura responded hesitantly.

"So I think he's not mad at you, or thinks badly of you. Even if you made a bad first impression. hehe…"

"Ho-hoeee…"

"_Was that why she was so quiet?" _I thought while looking at her. I then felt a nudge from my side.

"You say something too Syaoran" I heard Chiharu whisper "Sakura-_chan_is kind of shy, so…"

"Hey… I'm shy too!" I whispered back. I didn't like what this was leading to…

"Whatever, just go!" she replied in a not-so-whispery tone while pushing me forward.

"Umm…" I started. _"Come on, Chiharu, I don't know how to deal with girls!__Much less talk to them!"_

"Umm… Kinomoto was it? Well, even if our first err… contact was pretty awkward, let's be friends okay? After all, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on!" I said with the most friendliest smile I could muster up.

"_Oh man, I know I meant what I said, but it sounded so uncool and full of BS." _I thought as I was waiting for a reaction. I seriously thought she would laugh at me, or at least Chiharu or Tomoyo would…

"Sakura."

"Eh…?"

"Everyone calls me 'Sakura' so…" She averted my eyes from me and looked towards the ground. "… you can call me 'Sakura' too."

"_Why's she looking away?" _I thought. _"Well anyway, hmm… Sakura…_" For some reason I felt really comfortable calling her that. I wonder why?

"Ah well… in that case you can call me 'Syaoran'."

"Um… ah…" I saw her fidget nervously and her face turn red. _"Oh crap, was I too hasty? Maybe I said something unreasonable…"_

"Then, here I go…" she said all of a sudden nervously. "…. Sya… Syaoran-kun…"

I think I felt my face heat up. The way she said it was… well I don't know, but for some reason at this moment I found her extremely cute!

"_Hai?_Sakura?" I answered playfully.

Sakura looked at me first in surprise, and then I saw her face transform into a look of happiness (or maybe it was relief). This was the first time I ever saw her smile… it was so childlike and innocent… It was really contagious.

"Syaoran-_kun_!" she said again happily.

"Sakura_…_" I answered her back with a smile. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling.

"Teehee..." Sakura chuckled.

**BEEP**

"….?" I snapped out of the sort of dreamlike state I was in and looked to the source of that mysterious noise. It came from Tomoyo's direction, and I saw her holding…

"… a digital camcorder?" I finished my thought audibly.

"Tomoyo-_chan_!" I heard Sakura pout in protest. Wow, she was as red as a tomato.

"Ah… I captured a beautiful moment in Sakura-chan's life… _Teehee_" she said, copying Sakura's earlier line. _"Kawaii!!!"_she then squealed. Was that stars I saw in her eyes?

"Was she recording us?" I asked Sakura.

"Well you see…" I heard a familiar voice….Chiharu's. I haven't heard her talk in a while… "Tomoyo-_chan_has this habit of umm… voyeurism."

"_Voyeurism?"_ I thought, while looking at the scene of Tomoyo looking at Sakura happily, with Sakura making a pouty face at her. And here I thought Tomoyo was a prim and proper kind of girl, but I guess everyone has a hidden side to them.

"Still… I didn't know you were such a ladies man Syaoran!" Chiharu told me with a sly nudge of her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Syaoran-_kun_… Sakura-_chan_…. Syaoran-_kun_….!" she recited mocking our tones, in a way exaggerated over-the-top romantic kind of way.

"S-stop that!"

"Ah, little Syaoran has grown up to be a- OH CRAP!!!"

"Gah!" I was taken aback at her sudden outburst. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped a bit as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked to where her eyes were looking and traced the path to the big clock in front of the store.

"The next train1" Chiharu explained. "If we miss it, we'll be stuck here 'til nighttime!"

"_Nighttime? Gah! Why didn't you say so sooner!"_

"Anyway, Tomoyo-_chan,_Sakura-_chan_, see you later." Chiharu waved.

"Wait a minute won't they miss the train too?"

"Oh not to worry Li-_kun_." Tomoyo said. "I had my servants drive us here, so we don't have to worry about the train."

"_Eh, Servants? She is rich…"_

"See you next time, Chiharu-_chan_… Syaoran-_kun_" Sakura said the latter name in a much quieter tone. "Be careful on the way home!"

I was about to respond when Chiharu said to me: "Five minutes until the train leaves."

"FIVE MINUTES?" I think it took us 15 minutes to get here from the school!

"Don't worry! If we **dash**, we'll make it in time!" she said as she quickly grabbed my arm.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

"Huff… puff… wheeze…."

We managed to get to the train on time, at the cost of whatever stamina I had left. I collapsed on one of the seats. I think my legs are going to be sore tomorrow…

"Oh, you sure look tired!" Chiharu smiled.

"Of course I am! It's been a long time since I've had to run like that!"

"Ehh?? What kind of life have you lived up until now?"

"_I can't believe it."_

"Hey… so what do you think?" Chiharu asked me, changing the subject.

"About what?" I managed to regain a little bit of energy and I was able to sit properly.

"About our school of course!"

"Oh…" I really couldn't come up with anything at the moment. Though I think I like the school, and I really like the fact Chiharu, her friends, and I are going together. Being a new guy knowing nobody sucks after all. Of course, the school is a little far away…

"Our school has a lot of cute girls… with me at the head of the list, of course!" Chiharu proclaimed proudly.

"It's snowing again today." I said, taking in the scenery just outside the train window. "It's all white outside…"

"Wha…? He's ignoring me…" I think I heard her say to herself.

* * *

_**Mihara Residence**_

By the time we returned to the inn, the sun was already beginning to set.

"Whew…"

I've had to walk a lot more than I'm used to since I came here. My feet hurt like the devil; I can feel the pain of my sedentary lifestyle.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Uncle appeared.

"What?"

"Here's a package from Fei Wong-_san_ for you. It arrived just after you two left."

"From_oyaji_?" He handed a small package for me, which was rather light.

"What should we have for dinner tonight? Is there anything you want to eat?" Uncle asked me.

"Hmm… something with fish in it would be good."

"Hmm… how about _sashimi,_then?"

"_Oji-san.."_

"Hmm?"

"Please take good care of me." I bowed to him. I really meant it.

"Hahaha!" He laughed in a whole-hearted, friendly way. "Don't worry about a thing!"

**WHACK!**

My uncle followed up with a whole-hearted hard slap. _ "Arrrgh! My back!" _

"Why don't you relax until dinner is ready? I'll call you when it's done." He left my room, and I could hear the floor creak under Uncle's weight as he walked away. My uncle sure is an… interesting person. But he's very good natured.

"_Well now… a package from oyaji huh? I bet I know what's inside… probably macadamia nuts or coconut chocolates." _I ripped the packaging and opened the box.

"Huh?"

Inside I find a single solitary video tape. There wasn't a letter or macadamia nuts or anything. The label on the tape merely said "_From Dad"_. I guess he probably wants me to play it.

"What the hell is he thinking anyway?" I put the tape into my VCR and pressed the play button…

* * *

_Frrrsshhhh…_

All I saw on the screen was static.

"_Ahhh, ahhh. Testing, testing…. Is this thing even recording?"_

That was the all too familiar voice of my father.

"_Is this thing even recording? Oh! I forgot to turn on the display."_

There was a clicking sound, and the screen suddenly changed.

It showed a beautiful beach, and sitting on a beach chair taking up most of the screen was…

"_Bwahahaha! Hey, Son! It's been a while!"_

I felt dizzy for some reason.

"_I'm recording this video from my new workplace, Hawaii! Just take a look at this beautiful Waikiki beach!"_

My finger drew closer to the stop button.

"_Hey! Knock it off! Don't stop the tape! Just shut up and watch until the end."_

"_Oyaji no__baka._" I said to the screen.

"_So, is everything going all right over there? Your old dad is always worried about how you're doing… HEY! TROPICAL HAWAIIN PINEAPPORU MIXU PUREEZU! JAPANESE YEN OH-KAY??"_

"….."

"_Slurp…"_

I want to disown him.

"_I imagine you're suffering through many hardships in your cold, dark, snowy, craphole of a town right now. But I know you'll live a wonderful life because of it! Slurp…"_

"_It was so hard for me to leave you behind and transfer here. Please understand this."_

LIKE HELL I WILL!!

"_No matter how much I fool around with big-breasted blond-haired beautiful girls here, I've always got you in the back of my mind! Anyway, some big beefy American bodybuilder picked up your mom a while ago, and I don't know where she is right now."_

Please, someone… Erase all traces of these two parents from my DNA…

"_I'm running out of tape, so I'll keep this short… My time here has been extended to three years. I won't return to Japan before then!"_

"Huh? Hey, wait!! You said it was just going to be one year!!"

"_It's no use yelling at the video!"_

"Why, you…"

"_Calm down, now. You'll have to live your own life from now on. Your mother and I will be watching you from here, in the land of eternal summer!"_

My mind went totally blank.

"_We're looking forward to watching you struggle!"_

I thought I would be able to return to Hong Kong after one year… but that expectation just crumbled to dust. I'm going to be stuck in this frozen hellhole until I'm ready for college. Man, this is a pretty big shock to my system…

"_Oh, I almost forgot. One more thing…"_

"What!?"

"_This tape will self-destruct."_

**BOOM!**

"Ack, cough cough…!!" After I heard a small explosion, smoke billowed out of the VCR. Excuse my language for this but WHAT THE !#$ WAS HE THINKING???

I quickly opened the window, but for some reason the smoke didn't go out!... That's right, they have double layered windows here! I opened the second layer of windows and finally the smoke began to dissipate outside.

With my VCR totally destroyed, I was in a stupor. My forehead twitched slightly as I recall one particular line from that video…

"_You'll have to live your own life from now on."_

In other words, he doesn't want to have any responsibility for me. That bastard…

"Whoa! What's going on in here!? Cough, cough…"

"Hey! You shouldn't light fireworks indoors!"

Chiharu and Uncle came running into my room, respectively.

Admist the ruckus… for better or for worse… my life in this noisy, exasperating snowy country had truly begun…

-**To be continued**

* * *

**Translations:**

(I tried to only put the really well-known simple Japanese phrases in this… to keep up with the spirit and feeling of the story, but I realize that many will not understand it at all, so here goes…)

_Sakura tree _– Cherry blossom tree in English. It always blooms in the spring, so having one bloom in the middle of winter is odd indeed.

_Itai!_ – Ouch!

_Tou-chan, oyaji _– They both mean the same thing, which is father. Oyaji is an informal way of saying it, while _tou-chan_is a_really_informal phrase (which means you are probably really close to your dad)

_Gakuen_– Academy

_Ka ta ka ta _– These are just katakana sound effects for a person walking on a floor, making a sound that sounds like this.

_Nani?_- What? or Huh?

_Sensei_– Teacher

_Seifuku_– Uniform. For this situation it means school uniform.

_Arigatou gozaimasu _– Thank you very much. (formal)

_Kawaii_– cute

(And then name suffixes… oh boy I could go on and on about name suffixes, but here is a super-condensed explanation)

_-san_– The 'standard' address

_-kun_– Used to address males younger or the same age as you. More informal than _–san._For females talking to males of about the same age, using their _given_name with _–kun_shows that you are _really_close

_-(blank)_– even more informal than _–san_. It shows that you are very familiar, close, and/or have known each other for a long time. Not the case if it is just their _family_name, though it is still more informal than _–san_.

_-chan_– Used for young girls, and among female friends. Also used between lovers, or even close friends of the opposite sex. It is sort of an endearing, cute, childlike term. For males talking to females of about the same age, this is even more informal than _–(blank)_.


End file.
